huntersandslayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Gentilli
Vincent Gentilli~Rayne is a medical student and illegitimate son of Ethan Rayne who now works with Faith Lehane and hunters Sam and Dean Winchester. Background Ethan Rayne is an asshole, this is a near universal truth, And essentially the creed his son has come to live by. Things had gone sour in Britain, Ethan hadn't been able to stay there after the 'band' had broken up. His name had become a black mark, what friends he'd had he'd already burned, and he was fast becoming a pariah among the supernatural culture there. Hell, he'd had a more then one hit put out on him from investor's he'd...not delivered for. No. If things were worth investing in. They tended to be worth keeping. He'd gone to Rome for a time, reconnecting with his power source, reconsecrating a few of his 'Lords' shrines, and doing a bit of research. Research had never been his strong suit, no, back in Britain it'd been Rupert who'd had a knack for it, or Tommy. Him? He was good at other things. Darker things. But his research this time had provided results, results that led him many places but most importantly, they led him eventually to Italy. Shakespeare's most famous work had used Verona as it's main setting, and for good reason. It was an old city, but a beautiful one. And it was where Alissa Gentelli, eldest daughter of one of the more prominent Italian families had made her home after earning herself a Professorship at the Italian Art Institute for her Sculpting. That placement, was what would eventually draw her to the eye of Ethan Rayne. The woman was a near obsessive when it came to her heart, she'd never married, and spent most of her days in her studio working on her next piece, or at the Institutes museum, organizing the various displays that were under her departments oversight. He'd met her outside of her studio one day, relaxing against a small wrought iron fence that bordered the building, wearing jogging pants, and a t shirt, a bottle of water held loosely in his hand as he'd stared out at the city. They'd struck up small conversations. A few days, and a few more similar conversations later, and they eventually had dinner together. It wasn't long after that before things became...heated. Whirlwind Romance A whirlwind romance. That's how Alissa came to describe it when asked about it later. Ethan was a tempest in a teacup, and he'd managed to pull her right into the eye of the storm with him. They were only together for a few weeks, though it felt like months, or even years. Time didn't seem to matter, not to her, and she thought not to him. Unfortunately for her, there was only room for one real passion in Ethan's heart. And that passion was Ethan himself. And his desires. His plans. His schemes. After a day spent together in the institutes museum, her helping to organize an upcoming display, he merely accompanying her throughout the day, he'd slipped away in the night. Having palmed her id card, it hadn't been entirely difficult to slip in. He got what he'd truly wanted. And slipped out of the museum, and out of her life. She would never see Ethan Rayne again. Except in the eyes of her son, Vincent Gentilli~Rayne, Born nine months later. Vicento Gentilli To her credit, despite the strong resemblance her son bore to her former lover. A man who had manipulated her, abused her trust, stolen from her and from those who had trusted her, quite nearly costing her her very career, Alissa cared for her child very deeply. Lasting three years before the resemblance finally pushed her to seek out her semi estranged father. Vincento Gentilli was a passionate man, he was intelligent, highly educated, born into one of older Families in Italy, he’d lived his life always looking for outlets. He’d learned fencing from the time he could handle a foil, and become nationally awarded before he’d even reached his twentieth birthday, He’d become a doctor, and excelled at it, he’d married, created a family for himself, and failed rather spectacularly at it cheating on his wife several times, though always being honest about it after the fact. His wife left him only a few years after his only daughter had been born. He’d since been married a grand total of Thirteen times. Each ending in divorce. Content, after his last marriage failed to live the rest of his life as a bachelor, albeit one that regularly dallied. It was as he’d been settling into this lifestyle that he was approached by his daughter, she’d had a child, the father....was not part of the picture. She was hurting. The light he’d always seen in her eyes, the light that mirrored his own so vividly had dimmed, if only slightly. He’d offered then and there to raise the child. To take care of Vincent, even if only for a little while. Until she could regain her passion. And she’d accepted. Vincent and Vincento were not by any means, two pea’s in a pod. It wasn’t that they didn’t get along, but, well, a ‘Devoted Bachelor’ at a little over fifty, raising a four year old, while trying to keep his love life very active, keep his socialite status glowing, and keep his daughter from getting … suspicious. Things were a bit strained from day one. Vincento compensated as best he could and as best he knew. It was quite possibly the first time anyone has attempted to teach the art of romance to a four year old. Not to mention the first time one’s been enrolled in a Classical Fencing course. Vincent didn’t take well to the prior, then again, he was four. Later five. Six. Seven. Vincento, while persistent, though, did eventually give up and molding the boy into his image. At least in that particular fashion. The boy had shown some promise as a fencer, and did seem to enjoy it. Mercury's Prize It had been a many years since Ethan Rayne had fled Italy after his heist. There had been some pursuit, but it had remained too far behind and too uninformed to have caused him more then irritation. That did not change the fact though that he’d found himself cornered. His own web of deception, his dark magicks, his criminal behaviours had led to his pursuit by several forces, that had effectively grouped to box him in. He’d prayed fervently to his god in those days. Salvation. Escape. Anything. He just needed to get out. Get away. Go away. He’d offered his parents lives, his soul, eternal servitude, things that had been claimed long before, effectively. Things not worth biting at to be honest. As things heated up, he’d gotten more desperate, offering things he didn’t even know if he’d ever have. His future wife. The soul of his future daughter. His first born son. Something finally bit on that last one. The messenger god, the god of theives, the god of swift travels, Mercury had many titles, but he was of the pantheon of which Ethan had always pledged himself to. And while Janus was the mans Patron saint, Ethan’s ‘needs’ feel in Mercury’s realm. And he’d gladly taken the offering the man didn’t even know he’d already sired. Ethan escaped. And Mercury began to claim his ‘prize’. Murder Vincent grew up quickly, he had been a very serious child, and that didn’t change much as the years had gone by. He’d developed quite well along the path his Grandfather had set before him. He’d won several awards over the years, his skill with a sword had earned him a bit of a reputation. After he entered university though, he’d mostly ceased competing professionally, he’d found himself becoming faster as the years had passed, and by then it had become very apparent that his abilities were...abnormal. It’d been near midnight, his fourth week at university, his phone had been ringing off the hook while he’d been sleeping, he’d ignored it at first, things hadn’t gone smoothly, and he was extremely tired. It however had quickly become evident that the phone was not going to stop ringing. Whoever was calling was persistant. Damn persistant. Picking up the phone, he heard his Grandfathers voice, though he’d almost not recognized it, the tone, the tenor, it was different, cold, broken, it sounded like the man could barely breath, “Vincent, It’s your mother....” He’d not let the man finish, “Where are you?” “My study.” He’d ran, he’d been at the dorms, he didn’t know how long it’d taken him. His clothes were in shreds, blood ran freely from his nose, he’d nearly fainted about a mile from his Grandfathers place, but he’d made it, he didn’t care about any of it not for the moment, he’d made it. Stumbling into the mans office. He looked at Vincento, the man seemed momentarily aghast, but it had passed quickly, he smiled, it was faint, and lacked any of the mans usual vigor, “I’m sorry, I’d just received word when I called you. She was attacked in her studio. They don’t think she’d even known it’d happened till it was all over.” Vincent fell to the floor, Vincento watched, both men had tears in their eyes. Rupert Giles Her funeral was a few weeks later, they’d attended together, it was a bit of a large affair. He was studying at the same university his Grandfather had first attended, intending to follow the older mans footsteps, he’d liked the idea of becoming a doctor. A healer. What little he knew of his father, made him want to make up for the mans shortcomings, and that’d always struck him as a good start. It had been at the funeral that he ran into an ‘old’ acquaintance of his father, a man that had cornered his Grandfather as they’d both started heading for the car that awaited them. Vincent had held back momentarily, debating his decision before interceding, stepping between the two. That was how he came to be acquainted with the man, his fathers old friend, Rupert Giles. While things had started a bit rocky, they settled quickly. Giles had been unaware of the boys existence, as he suspected Ethan likely was as well. They’ve kept in contact while Giles has continued to look into the boys Mother’s slaying, and the boy has remained as something of a contact for the man in the area. Personality Vincent does his best to appear cold, and guarded. He does not enjoy having others close to him on an emotional level, and he lets it show. This aspect become more and more obvious when he is pushed. He is passionate about doing the right thing, but he does not trust his own instincts on what they might be. Which is part of why he prefers a very solitary existence. Mentally, Vincent tries to play the angles. Intellectually calculating what actions he could take to best serve what he considers the greater good. He is not fearful of taking a life, betraying those that trust him, manipulating others mercilessly, or otherwise being an out and out bastard if he deems it necessary. In the case of murder, deeming it necessary means, to him it should not visibly cost lives beyond the one he is taking in the long run by doing so, and definitively save two or more lives in the near to immediate future. As such, he is slow to move, but quick to action once he has reached a decision on the correct course. He weighs what he can comprehend of the greater good very heavily against any major decision he makes, in or out of battle. His goal, eventually, is to become a surgeon, like his grandfather, though he is still far from said goal. He is very conscious of the effects his own unique abilities seem to have on his anatomy, and wants to be able to study and understand them fully one day. He is a capable, if under trained medic, and quick to move when people around him are seriously injured, sometimes to the detriment of others. Vital Statistics Age: 23 Height: 6'1 Hair: Black, kept mid length, rarely styled. Eyes: Pale Green Gender: Male Place of Birth: Verona, Italy Family *Vincento Gentili - Grandfather (Mothers side) *Ethan Rayne - Father *Allisa Gentili - Mother Skills/Power/Weapons *Classically trained fencer *Medically trained at a university level (Education not nearly complete though) *Fluent in the following Languages: *Italian *English *French *German *Russian *He’s also somewhat knowledgeable in a number of Slavic languages, mostly just by exposure, but nowhere near proficient. *Bleed-over from Mercury's essence 'dwelling' within him. - *Supernatural Speed - He is capable of moving at a highly accelerated rate, physically it begins to wear on him quickly though, his metabolism goes into overdrive, his glucose levels take a nose dive, and if he runs flat out for an overlong period it can cause him to go into diabetic shock, push him into a blackout or even cause a full-blown seizure. *Weapon: Tends to carry a fencing sabre, rapier, or similar blade sheathed on him whenever expecting trouble. Professional Occupation: Medical Student (Currently on leave) Training or Education *Medical student, university level, with some tutoring by his grandfather *Classically Trained Fencer